Not Finished Just Yet
by golfgoddess93
Summary: What do you think would’ve happened if Liz had never kissed Jack, and the story went on, hm? NOT, I repeat NOT JE!It is WE MY HOMIES! Enjoy! I luv reviews and reviewers!
1. Not the Kraken!

1Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in this story. Again, Dang.

Summary-What do you think would've happened if Liz had never kissed Jack, and the story went on, hm? **NOT, **I repeat **NOT** J/E!!!!!!!!! It is **W/E** MY HOMIES!!!!!! Enjoy, me lovlies!. R&R, please!

Chapter 1- Not the Kraken!

"Will," said Elizabeth. "Steady...". "Will,"she said again, a bit more impatiently this time. "Steady.."Will said again. "WILL!", "FIRE!!!" He yelled. Just as the Kraken's tentacles were rising over the side of the Pearl, eight cannon shots rang out, one injuring a tentacle of the gigantic squid in the process.

But just as the Kraken withdrew his tentacle, another was slung around the mast, and yet another splitting the pearl in half. But luckily they had, had time to release the jolly-boat. Just as Will was getting ready to help Elizabeth in, yet another of the Kraken's tentacle grabbed her and swung her against the mainsail, knocking her unconscious.

On Jolly-boat

"ELIZABETH!"Will yelled, and prepared to go back and get her. 'No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening!' He thought.

"No, Will! We can't go back. It's too dangerous! I'm sorry." Jack finished in a solemn tone.

In Will's anger he had reached over and grabbed jack by the collar. "I AM NOT LEAVING HER THERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

But Jack had then tossed Will off of him and onto the floor of there medium-sized boat. "NO! We are not going back there and that is final! Do _you_ understand _me_?"

"NO I DON'T! How can you be so selfish Jack?! For one thing, she's done nothing but help us, and for another, I'm NOT going to leave the love of my life back there!"

"I know she's been doing nothing but help us! That's why we are going to help her now! We'll get her back Whelp, I promise. I know how much she means to you, hell, everybody who's ever come within 3 ft. of you knows."

"I don't understand,"said Will, "How can leaving her there be helping her?"

"God, sometimes it's like I'm talking to a brick wall with you! If we went back and got Elizabeth, ol' Bag-of-bones Jones would _obviously_ know that I'm not there and send the Kraken after us, killing Lizzie, too. But if we _don't_ go back, then Davy would decide to look for any new slaves on the way. And If memory serves me right, there will be someone on board who will look after your lass for ye, for the time being of course..."

"Father..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ba ba BUM!!! Please review! I WON'T CONTINUE IF YOU DON'T! Teeheehee...just kidding, I'll continue no matter what. But I'd still like some reviews!

YOU ARE ALL MY PEEPS!!!!!!!

-golfgoddess93


	2. Liz and the Dutchman

1Disclaimer-Although I wish I did, I do not own any characters you see in this story. BUT I WILL SOMEDAY!! HAHA! Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

OMFG! I was planning on updating on Halloween, but my stupid laptop went dead on me. Yeah, something with the charge chord. I was feeling SOOOOOOOOO deprived. My dad calls it CWS(**C**omputer **W**ithdrawalSymptoms). But I got it working now and that's all that matters.

Anyway, you guys don't want to hear me babble on like an idiot(which I do a lot), you want the story! I think this chapter was better than the first. HERE YOU GO MY HOMIES!!!!!

And now presenting... CHAPTER 2!!!! and...WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!

Back on the Pearl...

Elizabeth could barely feel her legs as she struggled to pull herself up after regaining consciousness. But as soon as she had finally accomplished pulling herself halfway up, she slipped and landed on her back. But she just decided to take this time to observe her surroundings.

It was then that she realized that she was laying on a piece of wreckage from what seemed to be a ship. All she could see was broken pieces of wood everywhere. The main mast was no where to be seen, and the main sail was draped on the water, ripped in two. 'My god, what happened? Where am I?' she asked herself.

But just then another ship came into view, this one covered in what seemed to be moss. It was not but minutes later that she was grabbed roughly by the arms by two monsters, one with a ships wheel sticking out of its back, and one resembling a hammerhead shark. Although she was scared to death, she tried not to show it, afraid of what would happen if she did.

They pulled her roughly into a longboat and began to row towards the mysterious ship, while a million thoughts ran through her head. 'What's going on? Where are they taking me? Who are they? How did I get here?' But what scared her most was the things she was hearing from the monsters.'

"She's a pretty one, aye?"One said. "Aye, that she is. We could have some fun with her." "I bet she was one of Sparrow's wenches. Heard he had 'em all 'round the globe." They continued. "I don't know. She don't look like a wench to me. She be wearing pirate's garb." "I heard rumors that Bootstrap's boy, that Turner, had a wench of his own on board." "Maybe, Maybe."

'What are they going to do with me? Who are Sparrow and Turner?' But all thoughts immediately left her head as she looked up and saw the humongous, and tattered ship looming above her, complete with yet another monster leaning over the side yelling, "Bring 'er up!"

After they had brought up the longboat, the two monsters with her grabbed her yet again, and pulled her aboard.

"Look what we found men! Look at this pretty little plaything we found on the wreckage o' the Pearl!"

"Pretty little lass she is, maybe I can go a round with 'er later," One said, while another came up behind her and squeezed her rear, causing her to jump.

But thankfully, one at least had the decency to try to get them to stop their crude behavior.

"HEY! Leave the lass alone! She ain't done nothing to deserve you men doing that to her. She probably even got some young man somewhere who'll kick your sorry arses any day. Leave her alone." It was Bootstrap who had spoke up. Little did he know that the woman before him was his own son's love. But then again, neither did she.

But those words had suddenly raised desperate emotions within her. She couldn't remember anything about her life, none the less her name. Did she have a man somewhere? Someone devoted to loving her forever, willing to do anything to keep her safe? Did she have _anyone_? She just didn't know. Something was clouding her brain, her memory. She just wished she could remember something. But unfortunately, she couldn't.

'Thank you...' she mouthed to the stranger.

But he could not respond, for he was being rounded upon by his colleagues.

"Why you sticking up for her Bootstrap? Who's side are you on?" "Yeah?" Another said. But he had no time to respond, for another 'monster', with tentacles hanging off of his face, came up to them, looking to be the captain, staring them all down.

"Will you all just SHUT UP?!" He asked, rather angry, his roar chilling her to the core.(a/n:hey that rhymed!) "Stop your bickering, you sound like a bunch of ninnies! Now back to business. Who do we have here?" "The only survivor of the Pearl, Sir." "The only survivor? No, that can't be right. I checked the Kraken before he went back to his cage. Besides, Sparrow's too cunning to be caught that easy, as I suspected.

"What's your name lass?" He continued. "I don't know sir." She said, genuinely baffled of her identity. "YOU DON'T KNOW?! How could you not know your own name?" He asked, laughing as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"I reckon she's got amnesia, sir." One said.

"Well I reckon your right. But if this is who I think it is, Sparrow and Turner'll be wantin' her back. Turner even more than Sparrow. Well, we might as well return her then, 'ey men?" He said chuckling, his devious plan forming in his mind at that moment.

"AYE!" Said his crew. Although what Davy Jones had said, was troubling Bootstrap Bill. Why would his son want this women back so desperately? He decided to see what he could find out.

"I'll take her to her cabin, sir," he said, noticing the look of pure terror forming across this woman's face. He knew what she was thinking. 'What is he going to do to me?' But all he wanted was answers, and if this woman was somehow connected to his son, he would find out.

"Alright Bootstrap, take 'er below."

He didn't hesitate in the slightest, taking the girl gently by the arm, and taking her below.

But just as he had led inside the inside of her temporary quarters, she caught him by surprise by grabbing a sword and holding to his neck before he could respond.

"Hold on there lass, I'm not going to hurt you! I wouldn't dream of hurting a woman! I just want some answers." This seemed to calm her down slightly, as she put down her sword, but stepped back slightly.

"I'll try to answer as much as I can, but I assure you, I don't remember much. Just what happened since I woke up in a ship's wreckage earlier."

"That's alright, but maybe if I ask you some questions it'll help jog your memory." This seemed to peak her interest, as she simply replied, "Alright."

"Alright, lets see... Do you remember any young men... maybe one named Will?"

As soon as he said that name, something sparked inside of her, a certain fire of passion. Although she couldn't pinpoint it, she could feel it deep down inside her. But she still could not match it with a memory, so she just shook her head no.

But Bill noticed this immediate change in her attitude, and his question was answered, causing him to smile seeing what a fine woman his son had caught himself.

"What?" She asked slightly amused. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, anyway... my second question: how did you become so good with a sword?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It just seemed natural, maybe I learned it somewhere?" She questioned aloud.

"Huh, interesting. Alright, last question: Do you remember anything about your name, by any chance? Anything at all?"

"I don't know. God I feel so helpless, you know? I feel empty, not knowing my name, not knowing if I have someone to go to. Although I do slightly remember something."

"Well, out with it girl!"

"I don't know, it's not a perfect memory, but I remember someone, I don't remember what he looked like _exactly_, all I can remember are those brown eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes. They make you feel safe and loved, just looking into them." she said wistfully, "me and that man, walking down the beach, hand in hand, him telling me I was his everything, the most important thing in his life, tender yet passionate kisses... I'm sorry, that's all I can remember."

"That's quite alright," he said, knowing this girl was _definitely_ important to his son, and he would do anything to keep her safe while he could, "It's late, you should get some sleep lass, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" she said, and settled into her bed, thinking about the mysterious man she felt such a connection to deep down in her soul, the man this curious person had brought up. Maybe the mysterious stranger in her scarce memory was the key to her past. Just maybe.

So with that she settled into a restful sleep, hopeful of what the near future would bring.

To be continued...

Alright people, maybe you didn't hear me correctly, I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!

But to those people who did review, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

redandblack 4eva,

williz,

life sucks then you die 32(sweet name),

YOU ALL ROCK MY SOX OFF!!!!

See you later, much luv,

-golfgoddess93


	3. A New Day

1Disclaimer-Again, if any haven't realized it yet, I DO NOT OWN POTC!!! There you go, happy now?

Summary-What do you think would've happened if Liz had never kissed Jack, and the story went on, hm? **NOT, **I repeat **NOT** J/E!!!!!!!!! It is **W/E** MY HOMIES!!!!!! Enjoy, me lovlies!. R&R, please!

PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now, ONTO CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't feel right about this Jack..." Will said still apprehensive about their plan, or rather Jack's plan.

"Of course you don't! But that doesn't make it bad plan now does it? Cm'on when have you ever had reason to doubt me?"

"Are you kidding me? Hmm... let me see..." Will started, but was soon cut off by an aggravated Jack.

"ALRIGHT! We get it, Will! But you just need to trust me on this, alright?"

"Alright..." Will said defeated, knowing that he would have to listen to his rather unorthodox captain's orders if he wanted to get Elizabeth back.

"Well now that we have _that _issue straightened out...we have to get down to business. Before we can carry out my wonderful plan..." adding emphasis to the word wonderful, "We must pick up supplies, get more rum, and of course get a new ship! So we are going to make a couple pit-stops first, including a little visit to Tia Dalma and of course, lovely ol' Tortuga!"

"Oh no, Jack, NO! We are NOT going to take that much time. to get to Elizabeth. Who knows what she's doing right now! She's everything to me Jack! I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Would you stop yelling, you're giving me a headache! First of all Whelp, Elizabeth's strong. She can take care of herself, and you know it! Second of all, she knows that you love her, and I'm sure she knows that you're going to come for her. And thirdly, we are going to be moving very swiftly, we need those things before we confront Jones, so you just need to CALM DOWN!"

"OKAY, okay! I know I'm a little wound up! I just need to know that she's safe, you know?"

"Not really... I've never really been a one woman man. Maybe someday, but right now I think I'll stick with those beautiful Tortugan wenches."

"Whatever you say Jack, whatever you say..."

The next morning on the Flying Dutchman...

The first thing that Elizabeth heard as she awoke from her sleep was the sound of Davy Jones barking commands to his crew. "MOVE! HOIST THE MAIN SAIL BEFORE I KEELHAUL YOU LOT!"

'Well, now I know what's in store for me...' she thought to herself. 'Well, at least I have _one_ person on this god-forsaken ship on my side.'

So with that, she sat up and took a long-awaited look at her surroundings. It could have been a very nice room, if it weren't for the moss and mildew covering the walls and floors.

But she also noticed that there was a mirror hanging on the wall opposite to her, and she walked up to it and tried to straighten her hair as much as she could before heading up on deck.

She had hoped that this day would turn out to be sunny, maybe to brighten her hope of escaping whatever she had gotten her self into. But to her dismay, the first thing she noticed upon walking onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman, was a foggy and dreary sky above her head.

But the second thing she noticed, was the group of men(or monsters, it seemed) pulling their weight doing various chores. Then she noticed that the man swabbing the deck was the man that she had talked with the previous night, and she decided to go and chat. But he had already seen her and was waving her over.

"Hello lass, did you have a good sleep?" Bill asked.

"Yes actually, I did. You?"

"Well, we don't exactly sleep, lass..."

"What do you mean?" She asked, wondering how that was possible.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we're not your regular sea-men...maybe I shouldn't be telling you this here..."

"Telling me what?"

"My you are an inquisitive one!" He commented good-naturedly. "Well, for starters, have you ever heard of the Flying Dutchman?" He asked.

"I vaguely remember something of that nature, yes. Why?"

"Well that's where you are now... We've each sold our souls so we wouldn't have to face death. But now, we've been damned to the depths, serving Davy Jones. I'm going to help you escape this, I promise..." He finished in a low tone so no one would hear.

"Thank you... now, what am I going to be doing while I'm here?"

"You know, you don't seem very enthusiastic about escaping..."

"Well, I don't know where I'd go. I just wish I remembered something about my past, something to tell me where I come from, what I could go back to."

"Of course...well why don't you help me out here, until Davy Jones finds something to occupy your time? Oh, and I almost forgot! I'm going to need you to drink this tonic..." with that he lifted and bottle off of the floor, where it sat, and handed it to her. "It'll help you breathe when we submerge..."

"SUBMERGE?!"

"Quiet down lass! Yes, we do submerge, and you're going to need to breathe then..."

"Alright, I'll drink it..." So with that she took the bottle out of his hands and drank it down.

"Yuck! What is this made of?"

"You don't wanna know..."

"I should've guessed that... but, I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name..."

"Oh, it's Bill, Bill Turner. But you can call me Bootstrap...that's what all my friends call me."

"Alright, I think we're going to be good friends Bootstrap."

"I think we will too..."

Her outlook may have looked downright perky to the untrained eye, but deep down she was more frightened than she thought was humanly possible. So with that, she began swabbing the deck, trying to ignore that whistles and catcalls coming her way.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I've had terrible writers-block lately, so excuse me if this chapter sucked. The next one will be better!:)

Please review!

MUCH LUV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Sword Skills

1Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. sighs

Summary-What do you think would've happened if Liz had never kissed Jack, and the story went on, hm? **NOT, **I repeat **NOT** J/E!!!!!!!!! It is **W/E** MY HOMIES!!!!!! Enjoy, me lovlies!. R&R, please!

And now...Chapter 4:)

"You, lass, get up!"

"What?"

"You heard me, now get up!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" She immediately consented for fear of what would happen if she didn't. But just as she did, he pulled a sword out and pointed it at her chest.

"Get ready..."

"Huh?" But she immediately ducked as he swung the sword at her. Once she was safely ducked down, she understood what he wanted...to see her sword skills. So she then pulled her own sword from its sheath,(a/n: for any charmed fans out there, that's supposed to look like what Cole did to Phoebe in the season 4 episode "Enter the Demon," during training.) and stood up.

The fight had seemed natural to her, though she didn't know why. It felt as if she was a puppet, as if some one was controlling her mind and movement.

She was doing very well, until he suddenly got the upper hand, knocked the sword out of her reach, and raised his sword to her throat, so of course she dropped her own.

"Hmm...you could be useful...you will be a part of my crew." He stated matter of factly.

"What?!" 'What is he going to make me do?' She thought.

"Yes! You are quite the fighter, you'll be very useful."

She was going to reply, but was cut off when one of the others onboard yelled "land ho!"

"Wonderful, we need supplies!"

"But sir, you can't step on land for another 7 years..."

"You don't think I know that Maccus? We are sending this lovely lady out to get them. Now that she is part of the crew, she will be pulling her weight around here. Ready the long boat, Maccus. You'll be taking her to shore..."

"Aye, aye, captain."

"Oh, and Maccus?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You might want to cloak yourself, Aye?"

"Aye, sir, of course..."

So with that she was shoved roughly into the longboat, and once Maccus was aboard, they started to row towards the island in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.

Oh my god! I'm so ashamed of myself! I get the time to write(finally) and all I write is this puny chapter! I'm also writing a new story that I'm going to submit soon, so please excuse me.

Now, let's get down to business, shall we? rubs hands together

In reply to my reviews/ers...

nata26

williz

BringMeThatHorizon

Thank you so much! You guys are the shiz-it!:)

Sincerely,

golfgoddess93


End file.
